Sensei
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: Ara starts her first year in highschool. In a... special class. A class for kids with talents. Her worst subject is maths. Her new teacher makes things very easy to understand. There is one thing that Ara's talent misses. One thing that makes it not complete. She doesn't know what love is. Maybe... just maybe this new teacher can help her. Only if it wasn't forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Another story! Yay! AU Teacher x Student :D I really like forbidden love They will use sensei not teacher :D And the Japanese school system. (highschool starts when you're 16) I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring…Classes and age are (I'm using only hair):

Elsword: Lord Knight (16)

Aisha: Void Princess (16)

Rena: Wind Sneaker (16)

Raven: Blade Master (24)

Eve: Code Nemesis (23)

Chung: Deadly Chaser (with shorter hair) (22)

Ara: Yama Raja (with A LITTLE shorter hair) (16)

Elesis: Crimson Avenger (21)

Add: Diabolic Esper (24)

There will be Aren and LuCiel too. (16) (16/16)

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"What's the next class Rena?" Asked a short girl with long black hair

"It's Math! Ara did you know? I heard the teacher is very hot!"

"Eh? He's probably just some old man, don't get so exited." Ara said and smiled.

"He's very young! I heard he's still a university student."

"We shouldn't get distracted Rena! We should study properly!"

"Says the person with the lowest grades in Math in her previous school."

"I'm in highschool now! I will try to make my grades go up! And my mother hired a private teacher for me! I will get better!"

"Let's hope you do since I don't want you to repeat a grade. Good thing this special class exists."

"It will!"

"But you said the same thing last year too… You had a private teacher then too…"

"But she was talking too complicated!"

"Alright, alright. Class is starting."

"Hello 1-S! My name is Chung Seiker. From today onwards I will be your mathematics teacher! Let's start the lesson now!"

This was the first Math lesson she actually understood something. Even if he was young the teacher was good at explaining. After the class Ara started looking at him. He really was young. His face was very handsome… His hair looked very soft… He looked like he was very strong… _"Why is he a teacher?"_ Ara thought. He left the room long ago but Ara was still staring at the board.

"Ara… he's gone…" Rena said.

"Oh."

"I bet this person loves his job! I mean he's so good! I understood everything!"

"Yes me too!"

"There is light in the tunnel for you! I'm so glad!"

"I'm not that bad!"

"Haha. You are." Said a violet haired girl

"Aisha! But! You are so bad at literature!"

"I can't help it! It's so… not right! Everything is so different!" She blushed. Aisha was at the top at Math but at the bottom at Literature.

"Well sports are the best!" Said a red haired boy.

"Don't fight! We all have good sides and bad sides…" Said Rena.

"Haha right. We're the special class after all." The special "S" class. A class with only seven students. Special because they're the best. At least at one thing… All of them are geniuses in their sphere. And again. Only in their sphere. The Mathematician Aisha – she solved the hardest never solved equation at the age of eleven. A mathematical genius. The Basketballer Elsword – he never missed a shot and lost a match. Played alone against many of the best teams. A sports genius. The Arts Genius Rena – her paintings are sold for millions. Best living painter. The writer Ara – at the age of 9 she wrote a book that became a bestseller. Her writing was very mature and unique. Ciel the builder – he created the first living, talking, and feeling robot. A living thing only without blood and organs. Lu the Pianist – her playing makes people feel. It's the best ever seen. Aren the Actor – makes unforgettable roles. He's invited in many movies but he never accepted. Theatre is the only place people can see him. Tickets are sold out immediately. All of them are picked for creating the super class. But… all of them have problems. Something they keep hidden.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Ara! Your private tutor is here!" Said Ara's mom

"Eh? Isn't it too early?"

"Look at your watch."

"Oh."

"He's coming in your room. And you forgot to clean up again!"

"I'm sorry mom. I was busy…"

"Alright. I'll invite him in. Take out your textbook and notebooks."

"Okk~" Her mother left the room and soon the door opened. Through it came a man with blonde hair… her Math teacher at school.

"Seiker-sensei! Are you my private tutor?" Ara blushed a little. She didn't understand why.

"Ah. Yes. You are Ara right? From the 'S' class."

"Yes…" He smiled at her.

"I will be helping you from now."

"T-Thank you." He started tutoring her. It was very easy to understand – like the lesson at school. At the middle of the lesson he said:

"Ara… I want to tell you something."

"Ah can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Of course." She went and there she looked herself in the mirror. Her face was all red. She was blushing very hard. She remembered now when the lesson was over – he was very close to her the whole time. His voice sounded so mature and kind… In the lesson she could focus and don't think about that but when he talked to her she got out of that. He was actually very cool. Ara got out of the bathroom. In her room Chung was reading one of her things she threw in the paper bin.

"This is good. Only… you need to add romance. I think that's what's missing in this short story." Ara knew. But she never experienced love.

"It's just… I don't know how it feels. I want to write about things I know. Love is an unknown thing for me. A mystery."

"But mysteries get solved."

"But to get it solved it needs a good detective. And sadly I still haven't found one."

"Maybe you soon will."

"Maybe. But until then my heroines will stay alone."

"Alone? Think about them as humans. Wouldn't it be sad to be left alone?" Ara never thought of her characters as humans. They were always just "her characters". Fiction. Not real. "If this girl… Kana was here now would she be happy with her fate of being forever alone?"

"No."

"So you understand. That's great."

"But I don't think Kana will be happy if her love is unrealistic."

"True. Then I will leave you. When you find that detective to show you what love is I want to be the first one to read Kana's love story." He said with a smile and Ara blushed again.

"O-Ok."

"But anyway I got too carried away. A Math teacher is far away from the literature. It's the exact opposite of me. The literature."

"You say but opposites attract."

"You're a pretty smart girl."

"T-Thank you."

"Now let's continue the lesson." Chung said and smiled. Ara liked his smile. It was warm.

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_


	2. Chapter 2

An: After writing this I had an idea for a new story… my new stories are just too much… maybe I'll wait a little… Oh and rating of this might be changing to M… If anyone's opposed to it please leave a review or PM me saying why

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

It was Sunday. Ara was free. She decided to write. But nothing seemed right again. It felt so… wrong. The words of her sensei were in her head. "Romance".

"I want to fall in love…" She said quietly.

"Really?" Said Aisha who just came in her room.

"A-Aisha? What are you doing here?"

"You invited me over…"

"Oh… I forgot sorry." Ara said and laughed a little.

"So did you understand with the new private tutor? You know… I can always tutor you if you want."

"Buuut. Aisha-chan talks too complicated!"

"You're not a baby! The words I use are normal! Every girl your age should know them!"

"Buuuuut Seiker-sensei talks so much easier!"

"Yes… your special sensei…" Aisha said "So… why did you invite me?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I want you to play with me!"

"Play?"

"You see, yesterday I bought a new board game. And the rules are veeeeery long. So I want to play with Aisha-chan!"

"Again? You want me to read the rules again?"

"Sorry! But! I have something good for you! On exchange for helping me I invited Elsword too!"

"E-Elsword? Why him?"

"Because… you love him." Ara said and smiled.

"Who is talking about love? The girl who never fell in love?"

"I will! I promised."

"Eh? You promised someone you will fall in love?"

"Not exactly…"

"What did you promise then?"

"That when I fall in love he will be the first one to read my book about love." She blushed.

"Ooh who is he?"

"S-Seiker-sensei."

"Chung-sensei? He really is your special sensei."

"N-No." Someone knocked on Ara's door. "Come in" She said.

"Hello." It was Elsword. "I heard we're playing a board game?"

"Yep! 'The Soul of the Dragon'! That one! I heard it was fun!"

"Ara. We need at least four people to play this…" Said Aisha who was starting to read the rules trying her best to ignore Elsword.

"Oh. Then… What should we do… I can ask Rena over too… Oh but I asked her and she said she's busy… and I asked Raven. And Lu. And Ciel. And-"

"Ok we understood. No one can come."

"Yes… Then! I can ask my mom to play! She's home today!"

"Hmmm playing with your mom will be kind of weird and awkward." Said Elsword.

"Yes." Agreed Aisha "But we can ask her anyway. I want to try this game."

"If you say so Aisha… then I'm ok with it." Said Elsword and smiled at her. She blushed and turned away.

"I will go ask her now." When she was coming down the stairs she heard someone else's voice. _"Who might it be? Dad? No. His voice is different and he's at work now. It sounds kind of familiar…"_ Ara was thinking while coming down. When she came in the living room there was sitting Seiker-sensei.

"Seiker-sensei? Isn't it a Sunday? We were supposed to have a lesson today? I'm very sorry! I forgot!" She bowed.

"Ah no."

"I saw him walking on the street today and invited him for a little to offer him some coffee." Explained her mother. "Why are you coming down?"

"Ah. That board game… we need four people to play it. Mom can you play with us?"

"I'm busy right now… And Chung-sensei is here now…"

"I can play with you if you want to." Said Seiker-sensei "If it's not a bother."

"Really? Thank you very much! I hope we're not troubling you…" Said her mother.

"Not at all." He smiled. Ara was looking down. Then she saw what she's wearing: her pajama – an orange sweatshirt with lace on the ends that was a bit small to her so it followed all her curves and she wasn't wearing anything under it and grey shorts with again lace at the ends that were very short and her legs weren't covered at all. She blushed. Ara forgot to change her clothes in the morning and then Aisha and Elsword came… Ara didn't mind them seeing her like that – they were her friends. But even if she couldn't understand it she was feeling very embarrassed since her teacher saw her like that. And not just any teacher. Again she didn't understand why did just because he's Seiker-sensei made it even more embarrassing.

"C-Come to my room." She said and quickly ran up the stairs.

"That girl's acting weird recently…" Said her mother.

"She's growing up right now." Saidh Seiker-sensei with a smile. "I will go up."

"Ah alright."

When she came in her room Ara opened her wardrobe took out a dress and some other stuff and went to the bathroom to change. A little after Seiker-sensei came in.

" _Aaah that's why that girl ran of like that… well she understood what she's wearing too late… I guess she's very embarrassed her special sensei saw her dressed like that."_ Aisha thought and smiled a little. _"She really doesn't understand her feelings at all. But… maybe it's for the better. After all he's her teacher and would never think of her as a woman. And he probably has a girlfriend already."_

"Sensei?" Asked the surprised Elsword. "Wasn't her mom supposed to come? Or… you're her mother? Since when?"

"I'm not don't worry. Her mother asked me to come and have a coffee then Ara came down and asked for a person to play a game with. So Elsword why are you here? Could it be… you're her boyfriend? Since when?"

"N-No!" Ara said. She just came in. She changed clothes very fast. This time she was wearing everything that she had to wear – a bra and a long blue dress covering her feet. She was feeling nervous. She wanted to sit between Aisha and Elsword away from Sensei but she wanted them to be together so she sat between Aisha and Sensei. But very close to Aisha. This made the distance between everybody big so they made the circle smaller. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't look at him. If she looked he would probably see her red face.

"I read them. It's quite simple. First we need to divide ourselves in teams in our case – teams of two. I will go with Ara and Elsword you go with Sensei." Said Aisha.

"Ok." Said Elsword.

"I have another idea for the teams! We will play rock-paper scissors!" Said Ara. She didn't want to be in a team with Seiker-sensei but she wanted to make Aisha and Elsword be together. She decided that today she will try helping them to get closer.

"Rock-paper-scissors? How's this going to help?"

"If two of us have a matching pick they will be in a team!"

"Sounds fun!" Said Elsword. He was secretly glad. He hated how with teams it was always girls versus boys. He wanted to be in a team with Aisha. But if he said it he knew it would be weird. He was thankful to Ara that she suggested something like that. He had at least a little chance now. And he knew what she's going to put in. She always put one thing. That's why he always defeated her in rock-paper scissors. Well he always put the same thing too… but just because he knew he would win with it.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Said all of them. Aisha had a rock. Elsword had scissors. Ara and Seiker-sensei had paper.

"Oh so I'm in a team with you Ara." Said Seiker-sensei.

"Y-Yes."

Elsword was feeling bad. He knew Aisha was going to put in scissors… why did she choose rock? He looked at her. She was blushing and looking to another direction. In truth Aisha choose rock because she wanted to choose the same thing as Elsword. And he always chose rock… _"Well we're in the same team anyway thanks to the invisible connection between Ara and Chung-sensei so it doesn't matter"_ Both of them thought.

"The goal of 'The Soul of the Dragon' is to reach the 'nest of the dragon'. But you need to answer 'the question of the dragon' every time you take new territory. If it's correct you can take it. If it has a little symbol that looks like a snowflake on the territory – that is a part of 'the soul of the dragon' you move one position up on the thing here with the snowflakes." Said Aisha and pointed to one place of the huge board that were eight snowflakes. "And you need to be strong because if the enemy team takes your home village you need to take three of his territories to be able to fight for retaking your village and if you succeed you can continue 'the quest of the dragon.' If you don't you can't continue on the quest and have to return all the three territories to your opponent and give him another one containing a piece of 'the soul of the dragon'. You need eight parts to reach the nest. And upon reaching it, as I said, you need to answer his question or do his order. The 'questions of the dragon' are here in these cards. If you don't you have to give up all your territories containing a snowflake."

"Hmm so why do we have teams? Wouldn't it be better if we were playing alone?" Asked Seiker-sensei and Ara felt a little bad and unwanted. "Of course it's better when you have a teammate but I was just wondering." That made Ara feel a little better. A little.

"Because of the questions and dares. They're made to be answered and did by two people." Repiled Aisha.

"Ah. Ok."

"S-Sensei do you dislike being in a team with me?" Ara asked.

"Of course not. I wanted to be in a team with you the most so don't worry." He said and patted her head. It felt nice. It made Ara's heart beat very fast. Talking like that…him being there… it felt as if he wasn't her teacher but a friend. He felt a little more… reachable. Ara shook this thought of her mind. _"Why I never understand my thoughts when it comes to sensei? It's weird… He's weird… He makes me want to talk and talk with him… He makes me want to touch him… He makes me think things about him that I don't understand… He's a weird sensei."_ Ara thought and blushed at him.

"Don't you think Ara has special feelings for Chung-sensei?" Asked quietly in Aisha's ear Elsword.

"Yeah…" She replied in the same way.

"I want to cheer on her. She's one of my closest friends. Do you want to help me?"

"Yes. I was thinking the same too. But… I don't think that it will turn out well. He's a teacher."

"Well if he likes her I think it will. We just have to know if he does."

"And if he doesn't?"

"We'll make him like her." Said Elsword and smiled. Aisha smiled back. She was liking his idea. They would work hard and bring them together.

"We need to ask if he has a girlfriend."

"I'll ask. When it's the right time."

"Ok!"

"What are you whispering?" Ara asked.

"Strategies you two should make one too."

"Oh yes!"

"Hmm I think I have one. Ara come here." Ara understood that she was still sitting very far away from him. She came closer. And he came closer too. Their bodies were touching. Her shoulder touched his. Her foot touched his. Every part of her touched him. She was getting embarrassed. But she was thinking that if she moved away he would notice too and would feel bad that she moved away from him. Then she felt his hot breath on her neck. His deep voice in her ear. His lips slightly touching it while talking. His hard chest pressed against her. His big palm touching her cheek to hide their secret talk. His other hand slightly touching her back. His foot touching her foot and every little movement he made she felt it. Even if there were clothes she felt him like her body was naked. He was everywhere around her. Like she was wrapped in him. It felt good. Very good. But not enough. She wanted him more. She wanted him to touch her more. More. There was one place he wasn't touching… her lips. She started wanting him to touch her there. Feelings she was thinking that she can't understand. But she understood them now. Her 'detective' was sensei. She was in love with him. That's why it mattered that it was him. That's why her face felt so hot when he touched her. Then he moved away. Just like that he left her. She didn't feel his presence anymore. His warmth was gone. She was feeling like crying. She heard his voice once again but not in that low whisper she started liking so much.

"Did you understand the plan?" He asked her.

"Ah n-no. I spaced out and w-wasn't listening. S-Sorry. Can you explain it again?"

"Sure." He was getting closer again. She was getting sucked in him again. She knew she wouldn't hear a word.

"I'm going to the toilet first! Y-You write it on that sheet of paper!" She said and started searching her desk for a sheet of paper. When she found it she turned around her pencil case and searched for a pen.

"What's wrong with Ara? What happened?"

"Love, Elsword. The realization of love."

When she found a pen too Ara put everything back in a hurry and she gave it to him. "H-Here." When the door of the bathroom was closed behind her she finally let out that breath she was holding for so much time without understanding. _"Sensei… please… don't be like that… if you continue… I won't be able to understand anything. I want you… But it's not right… sensei… I wonder how you feel…"_

She came back. The board was ready. She took the paper and read the strategy.

"Ah our village is Estora. Do you mind? I chose it because it looks nice."

"No." She shacked her head "I like it."

"We're starting in Lenium." Said Elsword.

"All we've got left to do is choose our figures." Said Aisha

"Figures! Yay!" Said the already calm Ara.

"You bought the game because the figures are like dolls right?" Said Aisha. They really were like small dolls. There were a lot of classes to choose from too. And you can put on a hair and clothes to them.

"Hehe. Maybe. Wait a second. I bought a special clothes and hairs pack! Let me bring it!" They all looked way better than the original ones. "I got them because all of them kind of look like our hair."

"Ok. So what classes will we be? I want to be a mage." Said Aisha. Ara gave her the female mage clothes and hair. The hair was just like Aisha's. It had an axe-like staff and black and purple not very covering clothes.

"I will be a spear woman!" Ara said and took the black and red spear and the short in the front black, red and white dress.

"Hmm I want to be a gunman."

"Ooh! The gunman is special! He has guns and a big shooting thing!" Said Ara.

"Really? That's nice." He said with a smile. He took the blue and white weapons and the matching colors armor.

"I will be a swordsman!" Elsword took the things for his 'character' too.

Everything was in place now. The game started. But there was one small or maybe not that small detail that Aisha didn't read. The letters on the cards of course! F.V and C.V – what could that possibly mean? The answer is Friend Version and Couple version. Can you guess which deck of cards did she put?


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay we got another territory!" Said Ara and almost hugged sensei but realized it and didn't hug him.

"Don't be so happy! It doesn't matter! You don't advance to the dragon!" Said Aisha.

"Still these territories with a snowflake take too much power to take! Nobody took even one…" Said Elsword.

"Soon we will! I don't want us to fail Elsword!" Said Aisha.

"I haven't lost in years! Don't plan on loosing!" Said Elsword.

"We won't loose too!" Said Ara.

"Then I have an idea." Said Aisha.

"What?"

"Let's put a punishment on the people who loose!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Yes!"

"Well… I'm not sure it would be nice…" Said sensei.

"Alright! Then Ara will take all the punishment if you two loose."

"No! That's not right. To leave a girl to take the punishment! I will also take it." Ara blushed.

"Alright! Then it's settled! The punishment will be… something common! You will do one request of the winner."

"Sounds easy enough." They resumed the game. Elsword and Aisha took a territory with a snowflake.

"Yes!" Said Elsword.

"I want to read the dare!" Said Ara and took one of the cards. She blushed while reading.

"What is it Ara?" Chung peeked over her shoulder and she blushed even more.

"S-Sensei… you read it!" She said and put it in his hands. He read it.

"Well it's not that big of a something…" Of course it wasn't for him – he was a grown man. He probably did such things with his girlfriend… "Lick the throat of your teammate."

"What is this dare? Well anyway… Elsword? Are we doing it or giving up?" He didn't answer and started licking her.

"Ah~"

"Is this enough?" He asked.

"Probably" Chung answered. Elsword moved back to where he was sitting and Aisha just looked down blushing. More time passed. Territories were taken. Cards were flipped. Dares were read.

"Hug your teammate." For Chung and Ara. They did it. She blushed but he didn't notice. Then came one for Elsword and Aisha. It was to kiss our teammate on the cheek. She did it. No one refused dares. They wanted to win. A dare for Chung and Ara. Take off the shirt of your teammate. There was text under that said that the person without a shirt can't touch his shirt until they reach the end of the game. Before that they established an order in which dares would be done. Chung had to do that one. He came close to her and started taking off her dress. He took it off until her hips than released it.

"Are you sure Ara?"

"It's a dare so I will do it…"

"There's a boy here… and me…"

"I-I don't mind Elsword."

"Still you're a girl. You need to be careful with taking off your clothes. And as a teacher I'm worried about you. What if it wasn't Elsword and someone tried to take advantage of you?" 'As a teacher'. Yes he was her teacher. She almost forgot.

"I will do it…"

"Ara… It's not very teacher-like of me to play with you. Taking off your clothes is out of the question. It's even a crime." A crime. Her love was a crime.

"Alright then… I don't want to bring trouble to you." She closed the curtains and started taking it off on her own. Elsword and Aisha didn't protest that he had to do it. She took it off fully. Elsword didn't realize it but he was staring. Aisha hit him hard.

"Idiot!" She screamed.

"See Ara… you shouldn't take off your clothes. You're a big and pretty girl. Your body shouldn't be exposed like this. You need to take care of yourself." He said with a gentle voice. "It said you can't touch your own shirt so… here." He took off his own and gave it to her.

"I-I can't accept it…"

"I have to take care of my students. What am I a teacher for? Take it."

"T-Thank you." She put it on. It was big.

A lot of time passed. Ara and Chung had seven territories with a snowflake and Elsword and Aisha had all they needed. Ara was reading the final 'question of the dragon' they needed to do to win. It was called question but they were mostly dares.

"Kiss for more than thirty seconds your teammate." Aisha blushed.

"We're not doing this! Defiantly! Never!" She blushed. "Right Elsword?" He was on top of her now.

"Sorry. I really hate loosing. So just bear with it." He kissed her. After it was done Aisha blushed like crazy.

"We won." Elsword smiled. Now for the punishment… I want you two to tell me three things."

"What are they?"

"Are you dating somebody now? Have you ever dated somebody in the past? Have you ever kissed somebody? Ara go first."

"Ah… No to all of them…" She blushed and looked down.

"Chung-sensei?"

"I am currently single and I don't really want a girlfriend now." Ara felt happy he's single but sad he doesn't want to get in a relationship. "I've dated a couple of girls in the past." He continued "And I've kissed a lot of times." He was experienced. He was not like her.

"Oh. One more question."

"Ask away."

"Do you have someone you like. Ara go first again."

"Y-Yes…" Chung looked at her surprised but then smiled at her. He whispered to her – the whisper she enjoyed so much and melted under:

"You now know love I see… Show it to me… your book."

"Sensei your turn!"

"Maybe." He smiled mysteriously.

"Ah I need to return your shirt…" Ara started taking it off.

"Not here. Go change in the bathroom. I don't allow you to get undressed here now."

"Ok…" She changed and returned. She gave it back to him.

"I should be going now." Said Chung-sensei. "All of you remember to write your homework! And Ara don't forget we have a lesson on Tuesday. Bye now."

"Bye Chung-sensei."

"Bye Chung-sensei."

"Bye Seiker-sensei." He left the room.

"Hey I've been wondering… why do you two call him Chung-sensei instead of Seiker-sensei?" Ara asked.

"Well… we got used to calling him like that and he said nothing of it…" Said Aisha.

"Oh… so it's alright to call him like that?"

"I guess so… I'm not sure…" Said Elsword. Ara decided to ask him properly next time they meet.

"Ara!" Called her mother from down stairs. She came down.

"What is it mom?"

"Go send sensei to the subway! After all he so kindly accepted to play with you!"

"Alright!"

"Here sensei take this! I made it for you. It's a cake." Ara's mother gave him a box.

"Thank you very much Miss Haan."

"Oh I'm very grateful to you. Without you I don't know what my daughter would do with the mathematics…"

"Well this is my job. Goodbye."

"Ah goodbye!"

They walked in silence until he said:

"Ara… can you make a promise with me?"

"Sure…"

"Under any circumstances don't do what you did today. Until you're eighteen don't take off your clothes in front of a boy. It's for your safety. You never know what someone might do to you. Understand?"

"Yes." She nodded. He changed the theme.

"So now you do have a person you like! I was a bit surprised at first. Until a few days you didn't. Since when was it?"

"Actually… I realized I l-l-love him t-today…"

"Oh! So it's a fresh love! Your first love. Are you happy?" She nodded slightly.

"Even though I love him we will never be together."

"Don't be so sure. When you want something and work hard for it there is always a way to get it." He smiled and pat her head a little. "I will cheer on you and help you with what I can. Bye now Ara. Be careful getting back home!"

"I will. Bye!" She smiled and waved at him. He waved back. While in the subway he was holding high up. His hand was close to his face. He felt the scent. The aroma coming out of his shirt. The aroma Ara always had. The aroma of a citrus. It was fresh and nice. The aroma his student had.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm changing Eve's class to Cem. Sorry if it's sudden to you! I just like Cem x DiE… And I think Cem fits more for a teacher.

PS: I'm putting a poll in my profile to decide which of my stories do you like the most! Please vote since… Winner get's a **DOUBLE UPDATE!**

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Please be seated." Their homeroom and history teacher Eve came in. "Today the headmaster of the school will come visit. He finally recovered from a sickness. Please be polite." They started. In the middle of the class a tall dark haired man came in. All were shocked. They expected a typical short, bald old man with short temper, but he was defiantly opposite to that.

"Hello. My name is Raven. I'm the headmaster of this school starting this year. I know most of you have doubts about my way of leading the school – hiring young teachers for you, our S class. But believe me they are better than a lot other. I know you're all thinking why am I so young. Answer – my father left this private academy to me as his only son. A little before starting he passed away. Someone needed to take over. I did. Now I hope you all feel like normal students here. You may have some privileges over the others but I don't want to make you kids snobs."

"Snobs… Kids… That guy is a kid and a snob himself… too young… too much confidence… he just inherited something from his daddy and now he's a big boss…" Rena muttered to Ara. Rena for a strange reason absolutely hated being called a kid. Maybe that's why she was always so mature.

"Have a problem with me miss?" He looked towards her piercing her with his golden eyes. She looked away embarrassed that he caught her chatting with Ara. "All I wanted to say is – I don't plan on treating you different. You're also students. I don't want you to start lazing around just because you can pass with being a genius! I want to protect the high reputation of this school!" After that he explained some things about the school's history and such formalities. Then the bell rang and he left. The whole time his burning gaze was on the talking 'kid'. Now it was over for her. Could it get any worse than having the headmaster of the school hate you on the first day you see him? No. No, no, no.

"Rena~ What are you spacing out for~ Let's go! The others already left for PE." Said Ara.

"Ah… yes! Let's go!" They were just running. It was nice.

Third period they had Art. It was the first time they had Art since they were highschoolers. The teacher was a white haired man. He looked so calm… Like he has nothing in his world except himself. He was also young. He walked around the classroom and talked during the whole class. They were to paint… him. In their eyes. Without looking at him. Ara drew a man on a cloud. After all that was what she thought of him. A man walking through the clouds looking only up and up. She didn't have good painting ability but she did what she could. The teacher helped her a little with some parts she couldn't do. Mostly he was hanging around Rena. Of course. After all she was a famous painter. He would sure be interested in her. Ara always thought that Rena and the others are great. Always impressing the teachers… Even with the literature teacher Ara didn't think it was the same. To feel like someone, older than you acknowledges you as someone who is capable of doing something amazing.

The class ended. It was lunch break. While they were leaving the Arts cabinet they saw their history teacher, Eve-sensei. She had two cups of coffee in her hands. She walked in the room and put one on the small table where Add-sensei was sitting. She sat across of him and started drinking from one cup. It was kind of weird. Ara thought of Eve-sensei as a person to spend their breaks all alone waiting for them to end. Well she gave off a wrong impression.

The day continued normally. The last class was Math. Ara was excited. Well it soon went out. They were having an entry test. She didn't understand most of the questions. Ara looked around. Aisha seemed to be doing it with ease. Elsword seemed to have some trouble… At least she would not be the only one that fails the test… The others also seemed to be doing it… Ara looked at the questions again. Maybe she could do at least one problem…

The time was over. Ara felt happy. She did half of them. It was time to go home. Tomorrow Chung-sensei was coming to her house. She got even happier.

On the way home it was raining. And of course – she forgot her umbrella. She waited and waited for someone she knows to pass. No one did. She waited for an hour. The rain was just getting heavier and heavier. She decided she will run to home. Bad decision. Bad, bad decision. She got soaked. It was a long way. Her clothes were sticking to her body. She got home and water was dripping from her. Her mother, jumped to the door and hugged Ara.

"Ara! Where have you been? You should've came back home an hour ago!"

"I-I was just waiting for the rain to stop…"

"What to do now… You need to take a bath… But sensei is coming any moment…"

"Sensei?"

"Yes… You forgot again? Ara… What am I going to do with you… Because of your poor grades he's going to come today too. You will have three lessons a week. I told you in the morning."

"Oh…" Right on time someone knocked at the door. Her mother let him in.

"Hello Ara… Oh! What happened?"

"I-I forgot to bring an umbrella…"

"That's bad! Next time pass by the Teachers' room and I'll give you mine. If you get sick you won't be able to attend school! And you'll miss a lot. So you shouldn't." He put his hand on Ara's wet head and quickly pulled it away. Her mother was sending glares towards him. It's not like he was trying to do anything funny to Ara… It was just a reflex.

"Miss Haan… Should we cancel today's lesson?" He politely asked and her face turned back to normal.

"Ah… Are you in a hurry?"

"No."

"Then if it's not a bother to you can you wait just a little until she takes a quick bath and dresses? I'm so sorry my daughter is causing you this inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it. I will wait. Where should I wait?"

"Ah… come to the living room." They went to the living room and Ara rushed to go take a bath. She also noticed that look on her mother's face. Why did she look so disturbed by that? It's not like he was doing something indecent to her…

"It's more likely for me to do something indecent to him…" She joked in her mind.

Ara wrapped a towel around herself and got out. He was in her room. Her face turned bright red.

"Ah I'm sorry. Your mother told me to leave my things here. I will go out now…" He left and she fell to the floor. _How?_ She thought _How was he so calm… I couldn't notice even a faint blush… And there I was looking like a tomato… Am I just a child to him?_

Ara knew she had to be fast. But she called Rena. The most mature person she knew after her mother. And asking her mother what she was about to ask was defiantly a big no.

"Oh hi Ara!" Rena greeted from the phone.

"Rena! I need help!"

"What happened?"

"How to seduce an older man? What to wear?"

"Seduce?" Rena laughed. "Sorry… I just can't… Ara? You?"

"Alright… I don't want to s-seduce him…" Ara realized what exactly did she say after she did. "J-Just make him s-stop seeing me as a child."

"Well at least you're pretty! We can make that work…"

"I-It needs to be fast. I'm seeing him in… around 10 minutes? Or even less. I need to get ready fast!"

"W-Wow! I-I'm just dying!" Rena let out a loud scream. "You're going on a date… You're progressing pretty fast!"

"No! It's n-not a date!"

"Alright… I won't be asking many questions! Just… Take whatever you have that shows the most skin! And in a more seducing color… like… I don't know… Black?"

"Alright! Thank you… Master Rena!"

"Master?"

"You're my seducing master! Goodbye!"

"Wait! I want to tell you one more thing… Be careful! He might be dangerous!"

"I-I don't think… You know him…" Ara blushed talking about, Sensei.

"Know him?"

"I need to go…"

"Alright… Oh Ara! Ask your mother can you go out later! I want us to go around town a little!"

"Around town? In the night?"

"To cheer you up if it doesn't go well! We'll go around… dress like adults and… have fun!"

"I'll ask and send you a text if I can… At what time?"

"When are you finishing what you are doing?"

"In two hours."

"Then in two and a half hours we meet in front of the subway station near your home?"

"Alright. As I said I will send you a text if my mother allows me to go. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ara started looking in her wardrobe. Something black… She took out all of her black clothes. Then she looked at them… There were two dresses fitting Rena's description. One was just a normal black dress. Only thing was that it was clinging on Ara's body very tight. The other one was more loose. She decided to go with it. She did think about the other one. Of course – it would look cooler but… Ara wasn't so up to doing that at all in the moment. She was just sad that he wouldn't even look at her. She knew she fell in love too fast… But she wanted to have him near her. Ara just… thought that if dressing like a 'grown up' he might take a look at her. But she was not that shameless to wear that dress. Ara wore the other one. It was black… it was short… But… It did look like a child's dress. Then Ara thought… If putting up a different person in front of him he will never like the real her. Not that she was expecting something… Ara put it on and went down to say she's ready and ask her mother to go out. She agreed. Ara soon texted to Rena.

Now they were all alone in Ara's room. She felt some kind of tension. Ara moved closer to him.

"Let's start the lesson! I'm ready!" She said.

"Alright!" Again when he started explaining the tension disappeared. She felt at ease. She felt like she understands everything that comes out of his mouth. Oh she loved him. Very much. When he was talking. She just wanted to listen more, and more. She didn't get carried away. No. She heard every little tremble of his voice. Every little perfect sound it made. She loved him. He was the only one for her. When she saw him she got more and more convinced. He was special to her. Her special person. She would give everything to him. Even her own life if he desires to have it. If he asked he would rule her world. Why were such things coming out of her with only the little time she spend with him? Why? She couldn't care less. All she wanted is to be in his arms. To hear his pulse by pressing her ear on his chest. Was this love? Or she was just blinded by impure passion? Was what she called 'love' just attraction to him? Could love really bloom this fast?

He finished the lesson. All the problems he told her to solve were correct. Even if she thought of him she did listen well to what he said. But today Ara was more drawn to him. More than in school. Because in school… they might see them… It was forbidden. Yes. In the end, whatever it was… it was forbidden. Ara looked sadly her fantasies falling apart.

"So where are you going? I heard you ask your mother to go out at night." He said, trying to make her not look so sad. He was worried. His _student_ looked so down.

"Ah… around town."

"Oh… It's dangerous, remember." Ara nodded. "Are you on a date?" Ara's eyes widened. "Is that a yes? With that Elsword, maybe… I saw you were looking at him during the whole Math class today. It was quite obvious since he is sitting behind you. Do you like him?"

"No… It's not a date! Not at all! I will never go to such things! I promise!" He laughed lightly.

"You should… You're a highschool girl. The most wonderful time of your life. Have a boyfriend. Laugh with him. Have fun. I know you said you don't like anyone but maybe that changed? I know it changes a lot around highschool. After all I was a highschooler too. The most wild and wonderful time of my life. Always getting out at night… going to parties…"

"You were a rebellious child?"

"Not exactly. I lived alone back then. I wanted to try living alone. So no one really noticed that I was coming back late. Oh! But you shouldn't do this! You should always go back home on time! Understand! It's important! You're a girl too. A lot of things might happen. Promise to be careful today. I don't want any of my students dying! So with who are you going… maybe Elsword as I guessed?"

"No! I was just worried he would copy the answers from me!"

"I'm not that sure he would _dare_ look at that answer sheet. If it was a normal class it might cost him being in freshman year again next year. Of course you would be classmates so it might not be that bad." He joked.

"I-I'm not that bad! I did some of the questions!"

"Alright, alright. I will check your test when I get home."

"And I'm going with Rena."

"Oh Rena… Ahaha… She sure made a bad impression on Raven."

"Raven?"

"The headmaster."

"Oh… yes. He should have been more careful. Rena's not a kid! Humph" Chung laughed.

"Telling that that headmaster should be careful… you're really fun."

"Don't laugh at me…"

"Or else?"

"I would tickle you! I know it works! Rena uses it a lot!" He laughed more.

"Alright! I'm starting!" She started tickling him. First through his shirt, then she got her fingers under it. He was laughing at first. Then he suddenly stopped and turned positions around and now she was under him and he started tickling her.

"I tricked you! I'm immune to tickling! But let's see if you are…" The moment his fingers touched her she started laughing like crazy. She was getting a very weird feeling. She felt very nice. The places where he touched her felt hot and she was laughing at the same time. It was nice. And it was these times she loved. When he forgot who he actually is and was like a person her age. It was wonderful. She felt as if he was her friend. Not her teacher.

She laughed and laughed and he eventually took pity on her. He moved away and lay on the ground next to her. Unconsciously she moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He then came back to who he is. He remembered how wrong is it to have fun like this with a student. How wrong would it look if her mother came in. Just think about it. Seeing her daughter's teacher that is somehow over-familiar with her and is not _that_ old… but still an adult, on top of her child, close to her body and touching her. Of course it would bring bad thoughts. But there was one thing he couldn't deny. It was fun.

He left her to recover on top of him a little more and then got up.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't written anything in quite a while so I bet you all forgot even what this story was about. But I will update much more regularly now. So I suggest re-reading my stories to remember what they were like xD I did that and I realized I have forgotten a lot of things even though I wrote them. (Well I wrote most of my chapters in 2AM… I don't really remember anything I do then…)

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Rena was waiting for Ara and she started getting a _bit_ cold. Well of course a person would get cold if they're wearing what Rena was. And even though the days were still hot the nights were quite chilly. Her legs were getting very, very cold. But that's what you get when you wear a dress that goes only to the middle of your hips. Well at least everyone passing around here were staring at her. That was good. She liked attention. It made her feel good. Pretty. People used to say she has a mature body. And she tried to live up to that. She put on all sorts of make up. She bought all sorts of clothes. Only when she was beautiful people noticed her. Just like paintings. No one cares what's underneath all the paint. No one cares about the white sheet that lays underneath a beautiful painting. They look at the thing on it. There was no one in her life that said: "Hey, you have a nice personality." But they said she's pretty often. That's just how the world works. You must be beautiful on the outside.

She took out he small mirror from the little purse she was carrying and looked at her make-up. It was perfect. After all the years of putting all sorts of make-up on she was getting pretty good at it. Rena then noticed Ara coming and put her mirror back. She smiled at Ara.

Honestly Rena was often jealous of her friend. She could just not care about putting make up on and still end up looking beautiful. She was not like Rena. Ara had natural beauty. Rena hated herself for being jealous. And it was not only of Ara. All of their friends were so beautiful and put in only a little effort. And Rena had to get up two hours earlier every day to get her make-up right. But it was never right. Always something was missing. " _Make-up can't fully cover how ugly I am"_ Was what she always thought in front of the mirror when she was done. Then she always cried. Every single day. _Why was she not born like them all? Why?_ Then she wiped the ruined make-up off her face and put it on again.

"So where are we going?" Ara asked with a smile. An innocent smile that got Rena out of her thoughts and made her put on her own smile. Her own corrupted smile she always used. Rarely her real one crept out of the layers hiding it.

"To a night club!"

"What? N-No!" Ara looked worried.

"Come on! It would be so fun!"

"But they won't let us in… We're too young."

"I know the guards of one place. They'll let us in."

"Still…" Ara looked down.

"If you're so shy you would never be able to seduce your older guy~" Ara blushed.

"I-I'm not seducing him!"

"Yes you are." Ara blushed even more. "So we're going!" Ara and Rena walked to the place while talking about some things.

"Hi!" Rena greeted the guards. They were tall, muscular man. Ara was scared and hid behind Rena.

"Rena-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." She smiled.

"You want to get in I think?" Asked one of the guards with a smile.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Sure we'll let you in but… Your friend doesn't look okay. You sure about taking her in there?"

"She's fine, she's fine!"

"Alright then. Go in." They both got in.

"How do you even know such scary guys?"

"Well they're brothers and the sons of a family that mine is very familiar with."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to get something to drink?"

"Like… Alcohol?!" Ara asked with surprise.

"What else?" Rena answered with a smile.

"No!" Ara has never tried alcohol in all her sixteen years of life. It looked bad and smelled weird to her. And Ara knew that it might make a person do things they would regret.

"I won't be forcing you of course. If you don't want it then we will not drink." Ara smiled. Rena was a very understanding person and knew when someone really wanted or didn't want something. That's why Ara liked being around Rena. Ara smiled.

"Why are you smiling? What is it?"

"Nooothing~" Answered Ara with a giggle. Then Rena suddenly froze.

"Oh My God! Look there!" She was pointing stupidly at a table. Ara turned to see what is it then she froze too. At a table were their Maths teacher and the Principal of the school with two pretty ladies. All four were drinking and laughing. It was weird to see your teacher having fun at a night club, but when you think about it, it is normal. They are both very young. But that was not what was occupying the minds of the girls. Rena was thinking that now she had something over that stupid guy who called her "a kid". Like she caught him doing something bad. But it was actually not bad. It was normal. And Ara was just… heartbroken. Yes - just seeing him there and with these girls made her feel like that. Why? If she was a grown up she would probably not be hurt. After all there was nothing real between them – he was just a teacher and she was just his student. But it hurt. Very much. After all he is her first love… And after all she is still just a kid.

"Hey Rena… let's drink after all!" She turned to Rena and smiled. A fake smile.

"Sure…" Rena was getting worried for Ara. Something was definitely wrong.

They started drinking.

 _IIIII_

"Hey Raven!" Chung called out to him.

"What?" He was irritated at Chung interrupting his talk with that girl. He just wanted to have fun that night, but no. Something in Chung's voice said that there was something important. There goes his fun. He sighed and turned to Chung.

"What is it?"

"Look there. These girls are from our school. S class."

"WHAT?!" Suddenly Raven forgot about all "fun". That was irrelevant now. He even wanted the girls to go away now so he could deal with this problem.

"Ara and Rena." Ara and Rena but Chung's eyes were fixed only on the black haired girl. She was his private student. He knew her. She was a good girl… He felt anger. Why was she here? She is not supposed to be here! She is supposed to be back home studying her lessons! Then he felt a bit ashamed. She probably saw him there too and he was sure her respect of him has dropped. And he felt her strong respect… He was a fool… But he just wanted to have some fun… After all he's not just a teacher! He's a human! But he really didn't want her to stop looking at him like she used to. Thinking about her no longer being like that with him made him feel a weird sadness.

Raven has already there yelling at the girls when Chung noticed he was gone. He went there to calm Raven down but he couldn't.

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY SCHOOL? AND YOU DARE CALL YOURSEVES THE "S" CLASS? THE BEST? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE? STUPID KIDS! THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR YOU!" Rena was looking down and shaking. He was yelling at them just like to little children. He called them "kids". Then she felt tears roll down her face. Raven suddenly stopped realizing what he just did. He was just about to say sorry, but then he thought back to his honor as the principal of the school. He had to put some discipline. But it made him feel like a monster. Even though his position did not allow him to apologize he wanted to do something to calm her down. When girls are crying in front of you, you hug them right? But that was not possible. From his position he could do nothing. Even though it was supposed to give him the power to do whatever he wanted. He couldn't say a simple "Sorry" or just hug her.

"Let's… get out of here…" Said Chung breaking the silence. Raven nodded still looking at the crying girl. They all got out. Rena wasn't crying anymore. She smiled again. That was so stupid of her. No grown-up cries over that! Raven was just looking at her, shocked. She changed moods so suddenly. At that time when she cried he knew he hit a topic she's sensitive about. But that smile was way too out of place. She then fixed her make up.

"Aaah… I always tell myself to buy waterproof make-up but I always forget." Rena said. It was not just Raven. Chung and Ara too were looking at her with a shocked expression. "So we're in trouble now…" Raven just nodded. "Well you must know I was the one who made Ara come here. She didn't want to. And I was the one who wanted to drink. So it's all my fault." She smiled.

"No!" Ara said. She couldn't let her friend take all the blame.

Raved sighed. "I don't want my school to get in trouble because of you two. So I want you to promise you will never do this again. I won't punish you know but if I ever hear you were at such a place again I will punish you twice more than I should." They both nodded. "Now let's get them home. Do you two live close to each other?"

"Nope. We're both at different directions."

"Alright. Then I will send off one of you and Chung will send of the other."

"I will send Ara. I know where she lives anyway. I've been there." Said Chung. Raven and Rena looked at him with wonder.

"What were you doing in the house of a student?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"I am her private tutor. I asked permission of you to tutor children and you said yes."

"Oh right." Raven calmed down. "Now let's go." He turned to Rena. "Tell me where you live." Rena told her address and they started walking. Chung and Ara started walking too.

At first there was an awkward silence between Raven and Rena. After all what could a student talk about with the principal? Then she got out her little mirror to check her make-up. For the sixth time since they left the club. It was irritating Raven.

"Why would a school girl need to check her make-up so much? And why does a school girl need to wear make-up? It's stupid. You're still young and don't have to hide wrinkles and things."

"I wear it to look pretty."

"I believe it makes a young girl ugly." These words hurt Rena a lot.

"I think it makes a person more beautiful. That's what matters, right? No one will look at me if I don't wear it."

"And what's so bad about that? Why do you need the attention of people? I think what matters is the attention of only a few people. The ones you care about the most. And if they are worth to care about they'll give you their attention even if you don't wear make-up."

"If I don't wear make-up I'll just scare them." She laughed.

"I don't think so. I think you will be prettier without make-up."

"Well I don't think so."

"Just wipe it and we'll see."

"Alright." Rena wiped all her make up. When Raven looked at her his eyes widened. She was beautiful. Very, very beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. She was the prettiest girl he has ever seen. All these stupid layers of make-up were just hiding her beauty.

"See? I'm ugly." He took out his phone and took a picture.

"No… Look." He showed it to her.

"Still ugly."

"People who don't appreciate their beauty annoy me."

"Beauty? You say beauty? But where was it when they all called me ugly? When every day they made fun of me about how ugly I am? I don't want to be told I'm "beautiful" by people who never had to care about that. I bet you were the popular guy in school with that handsome face. I bet everyone loved you. I bet you got confessions every day. But they all hated me because I was ugly." She was about to cry. He flicked her forehead and she looked up to him. "E-Eh?"

"Idiot. They were doing that because you were prettier than them. They were just jealous. You really are beautiful and you can trust me because I always say the truth and when I'm saying you're beautiful I mean it." If it was someone else she would have said it's not like that. But when he said it he made her believe him.

"There is just one thing that should be changed." Here is it. He was going to point out some huge flaw now. "Clothes. You look like a…" He was thinking of a word that is not very insulting. "Let's say easy woman." She blushed and tried pulling her dress down. "When you dropped your mirror and bent down to pick it up I could see your underwear. Good thing there were no other people around." She blushed harder. "So I recommend you start wearing normal clothes."

"But I look more mature like that…"

"First, why do you need to be mature and second to me it looks just childish. If you wear a pink shirt with some sort of an animation character it would be the same. And I think it would be better with the pink shirt. As I said with what you're wearing now you look like a –"

"Yes, yes I understood."

"But in the end it is your choice. Whether you will wear more appropriate clothes or you will continue wearing this and if you'll wear make-up or not. Even if you're still a kid you could still make that choice alone."

"Why do you keep on saying I'm a kid?"

"Because you are one." He laughed a little. "And it's not a bad thing."

"People say I look mature…"

"Oh you do. But only your body. Inside you're still just a kid. So act like one while you can because later you won't be able to."

"W-We're here! Bye!" She suddenly said and ran inside her house and then inside her room. Her heart was beating like crazy and her cheeks were very hot. For the first time in her life she was attracted so much to a person. He was handsome… His personality drew her to him… But he was the school's headmaster. It was so, so wrong. But she couldn't deny it. It was there. She liked him.

 _III_

Raven was walking to home. He decided to call Chung to ask if he sent that girl home. When he turned it on he saw that picture of Rena he made. She really was beautiful. And she had everything he liked in a woman. Everything. From the color of her hair and eyes to her body. Yes body. He couldn't deny that attracted him too. He was a man. He couldn't just pass her perfect body without noticing. And that dress was following all her curves. It was so hard not to stare at her. He was stupid. Just stupid. Raven was way too young for this job and he knew it. He was attracted by a student! That was unforgivable. She was just a child! But she was so beautiful… _Who cares about what I think. As long as I don't show it…_ Raven thought.He was trying to make himself stop feeling so guilty. Yes. No one could see what he's thinking about. But he felt like they could. And they were all judging him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rena entered the classroom. Everyone stared at her. Elsword was the first one to say something. Though it wasn't much of a thing:

"…Wow." They all stared at her in awe.

She looked totally different. Instead of the tons of make-up on her now there was barely any. And she was beautiful. Very beautiful. Sure - they used to think she was pretty but now… it was just on another level. They couldn't quite explain it.

"Stop staring… please." She said as she blushed slightly from all of the attention and covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry… But you're just too different. It's a bit sudden." Aisha said.

"Well there was a person who advised me to do this…" She said as she smiled a little at the thought of Raven.

She sat down at her desk and everyone continued doing whatever they were doing.

It was lunchtime. Rena and Ara were eating their lunch outside, in the school garden. There were no people there. That's why they liked it.

"What did you do yesterday night after we parted?" Ara asked. Rena ignored her. She was deep in thought. She was like that all morning.

"Rena is something wrong?"

"How do I get sent to the principal's office?"

"…What?"

"Let's say I really want to go there. But I can't just go, right?"

"No you can't but why would you need that?"

"I just really do…" Ara lowered her voice.

"You know you can tell me anything. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… I… I think I like him." Ara was confused.

"…Who?"

"The headmaster." Rena blushed. "I know well it is impossible… But I want to at least see him." Ara understood Rena's feelings well.

"I want to see Chung-sensei too… All the time. Not just in school. Not just on our private lessons. Always."

"Wait… Is he the older guy you were talking about?" Ara nodded.

"So I guess we're both in love with guys that would never see us even as a potential love interest…" They both laughed.

"How did you even get to like the headmaster?"

"It was yesterday." Rena smiled a bit. "He said something that no one has ever said when looking at me with no make-up. It made me feel happy. And it was not only that. It was his whole kindness yesterday. He could have expelled us from school because of that. But he didn't even punish us. I think he's a good person. And I want to get to know him better."

"Yesterday, huh?" Ara looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I think Chung-sensei hates me now because of yesterday. When he sent me home he didn't say a word. And he was visibly angry. Honestly I'm a bit afraid of how it would be tonight. We have a lesson."

"Don't worry about it. If he is cold to you, you don't need him! If he makes you feel sad just call me and I'll come over." Ara hugged her.

"Thank you Rena. You're the one I really love!" They both laughed.

They talked about other things after. But telling Rena about how she felt towards Chung-sensei really made her feel better. Whenever she talked to Rena about something that worried her she always felt better after. She hoped she was able to help Rena feel at least a little better.

The bell rang.

"Oh we've got to go to class." Then Rena's face suddenly lit up.

"I know how to get in the principal's office. You go to class. I'm staying here."

"Rena… You shouldn't do bad things."

"Don't worry. It will be just this time. You should go. The next class is Math. I don't think you want to miss that even if he was cold to you yesterday." Ara went away looking back at Rena a few times. _I hope she will be alright…_ Ara thought.

After she saw Ara go Rena went inside the building. She sat down on the stairs where the teachers were _bound_ to pass by acting like she didn't know that. Class had already started. But teachers would still pass by – it was next to the coffee machine and most teachers went to buy coffee from there when they didn't have a class. All of the students knew it. So it was the worst place to be if you're skipping classes. But that's what it needed to be.

Soon, as she knew would happen, a teacher passed by.

"What are you doing here?! You should be in class!" The teacher yelled. Rena tried looking surprised that the teacher found her. It wasn't very well acted but the teacher sent her to the principal's office for skipping class and being rude to a teacher anyway.

That teacher didn't stay so she was alone with Raven.

"So… Just _what_ were you doing?" He was angry. More than he should be.

"I was just skipping class."

"Don't say it as it is something normal! Student in my school do _not_ skip class. You do _not_ skip class. You realize that I let you go yesterday. I thought it was a one time thing."

"It _was._ I was not in a night club. I was skipping class."

"I didn't think you were this kind of person. I thought you were a good kid that's why I let you go yesterday. Why were you skipping anyway?"

"I wanted to come here." She said as she was smiling calmly as she sat down on the chair across from him. She had thought about this already. Forbidden or not she wanted him. She liked him and she was going to make it so obvious he wouldn't be able to turn away from it. But for now she wanted to at least get close to him. Close enough to get noticed.

"…And why would you need that?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"There are better ways to do that! And if you need an adult to share to the school has a school councilor. You can always go to his office and talk to him."

"No one likes that councilor. Everyone goes to the nurse for that. I've heard she's quite good at it."

"If you know that then you could go to the nurse."

"No… I believe only you can understand me."

"Me?"

"Yesterday you said something I've never been told before. It made me change a lot of things about myself. It made me rethink my whole "life philosophy" – I thought no one ever wants to look what's under. But you wanted to see. I think I can share to you because you would not just understand me but give me the advice I need." This was not just a way to get close to him. All she said was how she really felt.

"I'm not a councilor." He said.

"But you are the headmaster. You're supposed to help problem children get better… right?" He sighed.

"What do you want to talk about? I give you ten minutes then you go back to class."

"I don't have a specific topic."

"Then what is all this about?!"

"I just want someone to talk to. About something. It doesn't matter what to me."

"Then talk." She started talking, mostly about her day. He didn't really need to give advice or anything. But he listened.

 _III_

Math class was as understandable as ever. But there was something different about Chung-sensei and everyone felt it. It was like he was angry about something. At first Ara thought it might be about yesterday. But then she thought he might not care about that as much as she thought. But she couldn't stop worrying.

It was the same at their lesson too - it was understandable but there was a dark atmosphere. Then she asked:

"…Is there something wrong?"

"No. Concentrate on the lesson."

"There is something… Is it about yesterday?" She asked. If she was wrong that question would be embarrassing. But she wasn't. He stopped moving when she mentioned it.

"Are you mad at me? For disgracing the school?" He sighed.

"No. It is not that."

"Then for drinking?"

"I am not mad at you. I am angry at myself."

"But you did nothing wrong…"

"I did. I let you go out at night. I was here and I knew you were going. I should have said something more to stop you. It was kind of obvious when I think about it now that you were going to that kind of place. Two drunk highschool girls alone at night – anything could have happened if me and Raven weren't there. Just thinking about it makes me angry that I didn't stop you."

"But it is only my fault! I was the one who decided to drink. I was the one who agreed to go there."

"You're a child. You can't know about all the things that could happen. But as an adult and your teacher I should have said something."

"…Have I disappointed you?"

"No. You have not." Honestly he was still also worried he dropped in her eyes and she didn't have that respect for him anymore.

"But I know you thought I wouldn't do such things…"

"I still think like that. Maybe there was a reason you were doing it."

"It was a silly reason. A very silly one. I thought it would make me cheer up and feel better…"

"You should remember that alcohol never makes you feel better. Sure – it may seem to work the first few moments. But at the end it makes things worse. You should just face the problems. It is something I have learned the hard way. I don't want you to learn it like that too." _The hard way_. She wondered what he meant by that.

"I realized it. I won't ever do it again. I know it is not the way."

"Good. Anyway did you two see us before we came to you?" He asked. She didn't understand why though.

"Yeah."

"Why did you stay then?"

"I don't know. I guess maybe because there was no other place we could get in." Remembering him with these girls made her hearth tighten. She started getting sad. But then she suddenly got bright again. She wasn't going to let that bring her down. She was going to just joke about it.

"So you like blond girls?" She asked. He laughed.

"No. Raven likes them. I don't really care about the way they look. It's not going to be a serious relationship anyway."

"Hmm… So you just gave me the type of girls our headmaster likes?" He laughed.

"It's a secret. He won't ever know."

Things were back to how they used to be. Chung was normal again. Ara was happy.


End file.
